Transformation
Transformation is the act in which a mage character switches from their current form (as a normal human) to one of their mage forms, allowing heightened physical power, added durability, the ability to use attacks/magic, and a higher pain tolerance. Their transformation often changes the mage's appearance (either physically or clothing-wise) based on the form they have taken. The Potential stat is the most important stat that factors into sustaining a transformation. Even out of transformation, mage characters are relatively hardy compared to normal humans. Ordinary characters also have the ability to transform, so long as they possess a mage form. Benefits In a mage form after having undergone transformation, the mage character is able to use abilities in order to fight. Apart from changing their cosmetic appearances (more can be read on the Mage page regarding these cosmetc changes), the character's stats are factored into their physical abilities, making the character much more battle-worthy. For examples, mages with a high Power stat will have increased power when transformed. Being transformed grants the character a higher pain tolerance, allowing them to withstand attacks that they would not otherwise survive if human (e.g. bullet wounds, broken bones). This of course has limitations (see below). Sustaining Injuries Sustaining injuries as a mage are far different than sustaining injuries as a normal human: because of increased pain tolerance and durability, the mage is able to withstand attacks that they would not normally survive. However, this is only limited to their time as a mage--when they detransform, for the most part, they feel the full brunt of the injuries they sustained as a mage. Upon detransformation, the majority of the injury is "absorbed" by the mage form--for example, if a mage received bullet wounds fighting a monster during their transformation, they would still be able to fight, regardless of being severe. Upon detransformation their mage form would "absorb" the majority of the normally fatal wound, and the mage (returned to a normal human) would still feel the pain of having received a bullet injury, but be able to (for the most part) survive the injury (despite being humans, mage characters are still relatively hardy compared to normal humans). Transformation Time (Primary Form) A transformation lasts one hour. In order to transform, the mage requires at least one stat point in Potential. Each transformation can only be used once a day. Every twenty stat points put into potential adds another instance of possible transformation/hour for that day (>40POT: 1 transformation, 40POT: 2 transformations, 60POT: 3 transformations). If a mage with 45 potential wanted to transform twice in one day, they would be able to transform for an hour, cancel their transformation, and then transform again for an hour later in the day. They could also last for a full 120 minutes during a battle while transformed should they so please. Transformation times do not stack, however--and so if the mage transforms and detransforms any time before the hour has ended, they will be unable to transform again until 24 hours have passed since the start of their transformation. For example, if a mage with 40 potential transformed once for only a half hour, canceled their transformation, and transformed again later, they would only have an hour of transformation time, rather than 90 minutes. If the mage does not cancel the transformation and the end of the hour is reached, they will be knocked out of transformation. Being knocked out of transformation due to reaching the time limitation is extremely painful, as being in Mage form is extremely draining, and if knocked from transformation during battle, the situation can become rapidly dangerous (being hit by monster attacks while out of mage form means taking any physical damage as a normal human). Transformation Time (Secondary Form) For Secondary forms, potential determines transformation time differently. Every 1 potential is equivalent to 2 minutes of transformation time so 20 potential would equal 40minutes of transformation time. However, unlike a Primary transformation, Secondaries do not use intervals, so 30 potential would equal an hour. Since they do not use intervals, transforming uses all of their transform time (so if you had 40 POT, you can't use 20, then save 20 for Primary transformation). Category:Mechanics